Puma
Puma is a wealthy, well-known, Canadian Habbo Hotel user who joined Habbo on June 9th 2004. She is best known for the creation of the immensely popular group forum 'Discussion' which rose to fame in late 2014 after its creation on November 27th 2012 due to the short-lived departure of RadMatter. Puma was also the joint owner of the doomed Habbo fansite 'Habulous', sharing the title with her fellow friend !Samtaro and her then-boyfriend Assassinate. Puma has also been known to host official mazes and has slim connections with Habbo Staff members such as; WaltzMatilda. Early Life Little is known about Puma's real life other than her name is Alexis and she grew up in Canada . Joining Habbo Puma first joined the Canadian version of Habbo Hotel in 2004. However, after the merge in 2010 she and thousands of others were brought to the current version of Habbo Hotel which consists of players from all around the world. The Creation of Discussion Puma created 'Discussion' in 2012, long before Group Terminals were invented on Habbo. However, when Forum Terminals began being tested at the end of 2013 Puma's forum, along with others such as; RadMatter's 'Forum' and Molf's 'Molfettes', was chosen to be one of the first Habbo Forums. In 2014 when Forum Terminals were finally released and users were able to use them Puma's forum did not get much attention, RadMatter's 'Forum' had gained the most publicity (most likely due to RadMatter being a more known Habbo, at the time). Life as a Forum Admin Discussion's rise to fame The revival of Habulous Olympian Maze V2.0 The Banter Train Drama Although Puma had no part in the actual events of the "Banter Train Drama" herself, she was still effected by the aftershock of the incident. When the forum 'Banter Train' was returned to Aston on September 10th others began to shun Tazmin for causing such outrage. One of the people who was prepared to take revenge on Tazmin for her dispicable behaviour was Maranal, a friend of Puma's. Maranal had been given admin on Discussion during the events of the "Banter train drama" and as such he had been given power over many other forumers, a power he intended to use for his own wicked purposes. He repeatedly removed Tazmin from 'Discussion' calling it giving her a "taste of her own medicine" for what she did to the others. Tazmin discovered that she was not the only member being removed from the group; GrannyPixel (who many people believe is Tazmin herself) was being kicked too. They both complained to Puma, who assured them that she would do something about it. However, nothing was done and the matter seemed to resolve itself. Maranal, seeing that he was able to get away with abusing his power like this began kicking others from his group. Some of these people; such as RandomRyan, grew annoyed and started to take revenge on 'Discussion' by spamming the forum with pointless threads or reports. Puma, who had grown sick of this childish behaviour promptly locked the group telling people that it would never be unlocked. This seems to have been the truth because the group as remained request-only since the incident with admins having the sole responsibility to accept and deny people. Relationships Friends: *!Samtaro *Assassinate *Bullet *ThunderWing *Maranal *Pokemon *Proms *Fansite *Quirinus *Richard! Frenemies: *RadMatter *TazminDaytime Enemies: *RandomRyan *Soaphie *Futured *Sswab Category:Habbo Hotel User Category:Forum Owner Category:Discussion Admin Category:Forum Admin Category:Canadian Category:Mafia Player